Letters from Downton
by ScribeofDownton
Summary: Sequel to "Letters from Boston". Tom Branson has come home from Boston to help Mary with the difficult task of saving Downton Abbey for her son. What will the future hold for him? Told only through letters. The rating "T" is just for safety.
1. Dr Charlotte Hallford to her sister

_So here is my sequel to "Letters from Boston". This time the letters won't be mainly from Tom or Mary. I hope that I will be able to post frequently and that you will enjoy this story as much as my first. _

Downton August 25, 1925

Dear Susan,

I'm glad to hear that little Henry is well again and up to his usual mischief. I know you'll be careful, that he won't overdo it in the first weeks, after such a heaver fever.

How are the other children doing? No one else caught it? I'm glad!

I have a little time on my hands today, because I offered to stay here alone at the hospital. You've probably read the announcement: The Earl of Grantham passed away last week and today is his funeral. Dr. Clarkson knew him for more than 30 years and so, of course, he is going.

It seems the whole village is in mourning and that Lord Grantham was very popular among the people here. They say he was a amiable man and a good master. His grandson, who will inherit the estate is only a four years old. His mother, Lady Mary, will take over the responsibility for the estate until he is out of age.

I haven't really met her so far, only saw her in the village or at the church bazaar, but the people in the village say she is "the right person" to do it. They say she is very proud, but fair like her father.

I did meet one family member though: The son in law, who apparently came over from America for the funeral. He came to the hospital yesterday, because his daughter was running a fever. He's a nice man, very friendly and polite and the daughter is a little Darling. She was feeling very poorly, but she just cuddled to her father and endured my examination without complaint. And then she even said a sweet "thank you Dr. Hallford" when they left. Very cute girl.

Dr. Clarkson told me later, that the late wife of Mr. Branson died of eclampsia 5 years ago. I wish we would find something to heal this awful condition! Dr. Clarkson said he wanted to perform a Cesarian, but it was already too late and the birth too far progressed. She died a few hours after giving birth to little Sybbie. He also told me in confidence, that Dr. Phillip Tapsell was there also (hired by his Lordship) and that _he_ was mainly responsible for the delay of the Cesarian, which - I must say - doesn't surprise me at all! The only time I had the "honor" of meeting Dr. Tapsell, he only impressed me with his arrogance and not at all with his medical knowledge!

It's not clear if a cesarian had helped though. Dr. Clarkson said, that Lady Sybil's case was very severe and I know there is not much we can do in such a case.

But it was only when Dr. Clarkson left the room, that the nurse informed me about the biggest scandal behind this story: Imagine, the nice widower, Mr. Branson was actually a chauffeur when he married Lady Sybil! And not only a chauffeur, he was in Lord Grantham's employment! I must say, it speaks for his Lordship, that he has obviously accepted his daughter's choice. The nurse told me, that Mr. Branson worked as the agent for a few years and that he was highly respected by the tenants. I don't know what he is working now. I heard he went to America at the beginning of the year, but has come back to help Lady Mary in this difficult time.

You see, dear Susan, that I found a very interesting place to live and work! I wish all patients would be as gracious and nice as Mr. Branson and his daughter though. Some of the farmers still treat me, as if I'm an evil witch who has come here to poison them! I think some of them would rather die than come here to the hospital on a day like today, where I'm on duty alone. I really don't get where this aversion against a female doctor comes from. They don't have a problem with the nurses, but as soon as I come into the room, they find excuses to leave and "come by tomorrow" instead.

Well, they will have to get used to female doctors! Thankfully I'm not alone in my field and they will have to get used to women in other typical "men's" professions, too. I'm happy, that the times are changing in that respect!

Mama said in her last letter, that our youngest brother is courting a girl from the neighborhood now? Have you any idea who it might be, she didn't say a name! Age-wise I could only think of Amy Lawrence, but I can't imagine James falling in love with her, he never liked her when we were children. But maybe she has changed a lot, she was pretty annoying back then.

I hope, my dear sister, that you will write me soon.

Kiss the children from me and send my love to the best of brothers in law!

Lotta


	2. Tom Branson to his mother Claire

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews and follows! It is such an inspiration for me that there are people out there, who keep reading and commenting. Thank you!_

_Many of you ask, if Dr. Hallford is going to be a love interest for Tom: Frankly, I don't know yet. Let's say, she is a possibility just as Henry Talbot is a possibility for Mary. I don't know yet how the characters will develop and who will end up with whom in the end. My plan is to explore different possibilities and relationships and then decide what will work best in the end. I can't either promise "Brary" to those who want them to end up together, nor can I completely rule it out. I love their friendship, but as of now, I'm undecided if there could be more between them or not. I'm not averse to the idea, but I think it would be hard for them to overcome the feeling, that they shouldn't feel more for each other than brotherly or sisterly affection. So we'll see. I found out the characters kind of get their own voice after a while and so I'll let the characters decide!_

_Mary and Tom are my main characters though, so they will be always in the center of my story while the other characters will only play minor parts and both of them will get a happy ending, I can promise that much. _

Downton, September 4, 1925

Dear Ma,

the worst is behind us, Lord Grantham's funeral was Saturday last week. My mother in law tells me to thank you for your condolences, I hadn't even realized that you wrote to her, but she told me she was very touched that you had. It was a huge funeral and I'm afraid, very exhausting for the family. I feel especially for old Lady Grantham, who is taking her son's death understandably hard and who looked near to death herself after the service, but still she stayed till until the last guest had left. How horrible it must be to have a child die before a parent? I pray to God that this will never happen to me.

But I also worry about my mother in law. She is a very serene woman. I admire her class and countenance. Life has been very hard on her in the last years. She lost a daughter, a son in law and now her husband in such a short time and all of them unexpected and too early in their life. And yet she is always gracious and friendly and finds a smile for everyone. What an admirable woman she is.

Yesterday Mr. Murray, the family's solicitor informed us about the will. I was very surprised, that Lord Grantham left a sum for Sybbie. He wrote it is meant "to secure her education", because he knows that "her mother would want her daughter to learn a profession". I was very moved by this, because there was a time when he never would have thought it important for a girl to get an education at all, but it shows that he learned to understand his youngest daughter well, even though some of his understanding only grew after we lost her.

Other than that there were no surprises. Except for the Dowry for Edith and the apanages for the Dowager Countess and my mother in law, everything he owned and his title go to George as his next male relative. Now Mary will have to decide how to secure his inheritance, which seems like a nearly impossible task at this point, but she is determined to do it anyway. Right now we're making a list, of things that could be sold easily and which would it make possible to pay the death duties. Crawley house in London is high on our list, as well as the manor house that the family would have moved into if Matthew hadn't invested his inheritance in the estate five years ago.

But this will be far from enough, so there is much work for Mary and me in the upcoming weeks and months.

I know you want to know, what I am going to do about my own future, but I'll be honest: I don't know. Right now I feel it is my obligation to help Mary as well as I can. She needs me here and I'm positive I will find a new job after we have decided how to pay the death duties. I can't think about it right now. She and Matthew supported me so much when Sybil died and Mary has become my dearest friend in the family. I can't and won't let her down now.

Sybbie is very happy to be back. She ran a little fever last week, but it was over after a few days and she is her old energetic self again. I'm going to send you a new picture soon, I planned to have one taken, to send it to cousin Liam's wife Cathy as a thank you and I will see that you'll get one, too.

I hope your own health is good and that we will be able to meet again soon. I really need you to meet Sybbie, who is the sweetest little girl you can imagine. She's her mother's spitting image, everyone tells me so, but she does have some Branson threats, too. I'm sure you would recognize some of her more mischievous ways!

I send greetings for Moira, Niall and the children. I hope you are all well.

Your loving son

Tom


	3. Anna Bates to her friend Gwen

Downton, September 21, 1925

Dear Gwen,

I'm sorry, that I only now find the time to respond to your last letter. You've probably read in the newspaper that Lord Grantham died a month ago. It was all very sad and agonizing for the family and for the staff, too, I must say.

Of course it was especially sad for Mr. Bates, since he had been with Lord Grantham for so long and he is without an employment now. He can hardly be Mr. George's new valet, so we have to look for a new home. Mr. Carson says we're not in a hurry to leave and that he is thinking about retirement, but even if he decides to do so, Mr. Bates couldn't become a Butler with his leg.

So it looks like we're going to move away. We had thought about it a few times anyway and this might be just the right moment to do so. We're planning to open a little hotel. Mr. Bates has taken this week off and is looking for available houses. I hope he is going to find something that looks promising.

It will be very hard for me to leave Lady Mary. I have worked for her since she came out of the nursery. We have been through so much together! But Mr. Bates and I are hoping to build a family together and I can tell you confidently, that I have reason to believe, that we might expect a Baby next spring, so I would have to leave my employment as a lady's maid soon anyway.

It was a very sad time, those two past months. We had noticed that Lord Grantham was not well for a while, but we didn't know how serious it was, until Mr. Branson came home from America. I've never seen Lady Mary so emotional, but when Mr. Branson and Miss Sybbie exited the car, I thought she'd burst into tears. Of course she didn't, but if you know her, you could see how very happy and relieved she was to see them. She greeted him with a kiss on his cheek and it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Who would have thought, that she and our Mr. Branson would ever become such close friends?

The day after the funeral Lady Mary and Mr. Branson talked to the staff. They told us, that they'll have to sell parts of the estate to pay the death duties and that they're going to have to reduce the staff for the house, so if any of us have other plans or options, we should talk to them and that they would support us. They also said, that they're going to try and find a suitable solution for the house and for their employees and that everyone who would leave, would get an excellent references.

It looks like Mr. and Mrs. Carson will take the opportunity to retire. Lady Mary also told me, she will not hire a new lady's maid. She says she will dress herself and since Lady Grantham will keep Miss Baxter, she will take her for hair and to take care of her clothes. I'm very curious who will become the new Butler. Mr. Barrow thinks it has to be him, of course, but Mr. Molesley seems to think the same! So there's going to be an interesting competition and, as we both know Mr. Barrow, it probably won't very pleasant.

Daisy Mason has decided to leave and work on her father in law's farm. Mr. Mason wants to leave the farm to her and, since he's not the youngest any more, he is grateful for her to come and learn how to do it.

So, as you see, there're indeed big changes coming. In a way I'm sad to leave, but on the other hand, I'm excited for the new future that is lying before me and Mr. Bates. And of course we're overjoyed to become parents! It will be all new and exciting.

But even if I had some hard years in this house, I will still look back with fondness to our time at Downton Abbey. Remember the old days, when we shared a room as housemaids? How long ago this seems to be! Before I even knew Mr. Bates, when Lady Sybil was still alive and Mr. Matthew became the new heir! I remember well, how curious we were when he first came to the Abbey with his mother!

I hope you and your family is well. How are the children doing? I hope we will be able to meet before we leave, but maybe it won't be that far away from here. I'll let you know my new address as soon as I know it.

Until then greet your husband from me and kiss the children

Anna


	4. Lady Mary Crawley to Cora Countess of G

Downton, October 15, 1925

Dear Mama,

I'm glad you arrived safely at New York. How are Harold and Grandmama doing? I bet they're delighted to have around for a longer visit, after all those years of your absence.

I think it was a good decision to leave it all behind for a a couple of months. You're still recovering from the shock of Papa's death and I know it must be painful to see all the changes happening here. I wish we could all leave as it is, believe me, but we can't.

Tom is such a rock in all this. He knows how much it affects me to sell things, that generations of Crawleys held dear or to give up traditions and things, that are so closely related to how I grew up and what you and Papa taught me. So he is sympathetic, but he's also insistent at the same time and I have no idea how I would manage without him. How lucky we are to have him!

This morning he told me and Edith what we're expected to do, now that there're less servants in the house. Can you imagine that if every family member is making her or his own bed and folding their own laundry every evening, will save us the work of one housemaid? Also that hovering and dusting the rooms after a plan instead of every single day saves two other? He also told me, that I need to learn driving and that we don't need to hire a new chauffeur after Pratt has retired. If we have three family members able to drive, we can run errands ourselves. The cars will be looked after once a year at a local car shop. He says that is enough if the work is properly done. For emergencies he offered to teach Barrow or Molesley driving, too, so they could step in if every other driving person was otherwise occupied. I'm really curious how Barrow and Molesley will react to this part of the plan, but since we all have to adjust, I'm afraid they'll have to adjust, too.

There will be other changes. Not too painful for each of us, but I know Carson won't be able to bear them, so it is good, that he and Mrs Carson have decided to retire. Tom made a detailed plan and to me it looks remarkably thoughtful. It's a good thing he really knows the exact workload of each servant. I wouldn't have known where to start! And it is also good that he has such a big social conscience, because he tries to be fair to everyone and not increase the servant's workload. He says it is just a redistribution of different tasks and that the only persons in the household who's workload is indeed going to increase is the family's.

But I'm willing to do everything, that will ensure us being able to pay the death duties and keep the house. If it means driving, folding laundry, helping myself at breakfast and lunch, dressing myself and having less pin money, so be it. It's all worth it and I'm so glad, that you told me I had your support in all this! It would break my heart even further if I knew that you resented what we do.

Henry Talbot has called and asked if I'll be in London in the next two weeks. He wants to take me out for dinner and the theater I must say I was very happy to accept. It will do wonders to escape financial plans and worries for a day! I'm going to stay two days with Rosamund.

After all this gloomy talk about the changes here, I can at least give you little gossip before I close, to cheer you up: I think our Tom is developing a "tendre" for our new doctor! He mentioned, that he had seen her at least twice last week. I thought about it and I'm not so surprised, from all I hear she seems to be his type of woman. Isobel says she is very competent and confident, but also a very socially committed and dedicated young woman. At least she is not as radical and hostile as the ghastly Miss Bunting, I'd say the pretty doctor would be a vast improvement, even though I don't know her personally yet.

I must say, that I'm a little surprised, that he's showing an interest in a woman after all. Not so long ago he assured me, that he can't imagine falling in love again, but maybe that's all theory and when it comes to matters of the heart you'll never know until it happens and you meet the certain someone who will make you throw all rational thinking out of the window!

Mama, I hope you're well and that you find some rest and distraction after the hard last months you had. I send many kisses from the children and love from Tom and Edith. I'm sure Edith will write you herself, too. Give Grandmama and uncle Harold my love.

Mary


	5. Cora Countess of G to Violet Dowager C

_Thank you all again, for your kind reviews. I'm having so much fun writing this story and it is a real challenge to tell the plot only through letters. _

_As you will see, the following letter is short, but with an important twist in the story. The decision has been seemingly made, but has it really? We'll see. The next letter is almost written, so I can promise that you'll get more tomorrow._

New York, October 21, 1925

Dear Mama,

I hope you're feeling well. Did the journey to Brighton do you good? I hope you're not feeling under the weather, I hear it is cold and windy in Yorkshire these last weeks and I know you don't like that.

I'm a little worried about Mary's last letter, but I'm not sure I'm reading too much into it. Do you think it is possible that Mary has developed feelings for Tom?

She writes to me, that he is courting the new doctor in the village and I mean to detect some sadness in her words. She also wrote to me, that she is going to see Henry Talbot again, but I'm not sensing any real enthusiasm for him on her side. And how long are they going out now? He's courting her for almost a year now and nothing has come out of it. I can't believe he hasn't proposed by now, if he's really interested?

Mama, I'm really worried. This all so strange and I really don't know what to make out of Mary's letter. I can't imagine Mary thinking about marrying Tom. What a scandal that would be! Her brother in law and an Ex-chauffeur! And yet I don't know how to read her letter differently. I know my daughter Mary and she clearly seems to be jealous of Tom's relationship with Dr. Hallford!

I know, Tom is such a lovely man and he is helping her so much in all this. He's a dear and I know he would be perfect for her in a way, but the fact remains, that they come from different worlds and Mary has always been so conscious of her position and her duty. She's the mother of the Earl Grantham and it should be her main goal to secure his inheritance and position. A marriage to a rich heir like Henry Talbot would be just right.

You must talk to her, please. I'm inclined to come home immediately, but the truth is your words will have much more influence on her, than mine anyway. To me she will deny it, but I'm sure she wouldn't dare to do so to you!

Please write me back what you think and when you have talked to her.

Love

Cora


	6. Violet Dowager Countess to Cora Crawley

_Interesting reactions to the last letter! I had expected a bit of it, to be honest and asked myself the same questions that you asked me in your reviews._

_Personally I still think, that Cora's reaction, even though she is generally more liberal than Violet or Robert, is in character. I agree, that she really doesn't give much on class and certainly is not a snob, but what I do think is, that she wants advantageous marriages for her daughters. Keep in mind, that finding eligible and rich husbands for her daughters has been her only real purpose for two decades of her life. She has been "programmed" that it is her duty to find someone with a title and a fortune for them, so I think she might be a bit "shortsighted" when it comes to the question of who might be a good choice for them, even though I agree, that her first ambition for them is happiness._

_So now to Violet's answer. I had so much fun writing this one, I hope I managed to find her tone._

_And after this letter it becomes a real challenge. How to proceed from here simply with letters? I did an evening run tonight and spent the whole time thinking about possible correspondents, LOL. _

.

.

.

Downton, October 30, 1925

Dear Cora,

I must say I couldn't make any sense out of your last letter. What do you mean with "Mary has feelings for Tom Branson"? Of course she has feelings for him! She has for at least two years, anyone with eyes can see that. And when I tell you he has feelings for her, too, that can't come as a surprise to you either!

And why wouldn't it be so? If you look at these two and look at their late spouses, you really can't be too surprised. Matthew was big hearted, intelligent and gentle and Tom shares all these character traits with him. And Mary? Even though on first look she's different, she is still very obviously Sybil's sister and has her passion, loyalty and confidence. She is not as gentle as our Darling Sybil, but Mary can be extremely nice to people she loves and she is very nice to Tom. To me it is clear why Tom would fall for her. He likes a woman with a brain and who knows what she wants and she likes a man, who brings out her better side.

The obvious question is, do _they_ know? And if they do, will they act on it?

You write Tom is in love with that new doctor and Mary seems to be jealous? I haven't been presented to Dr. Hallford, but I hear she is very competent. These are Isobel's words of course and she is so thrilled to have a female doctor in the village, that I'm not sure if part of her admiration isn't happiness over the fact, that she has once again created an uproar in the village by hiring her. I've seen the doctor and she is a pretty, young woman, no doubt she could be a sensible choice for Tom. I doubt he's in love with her though. I've seen the way he looks at Mary and if you ask me, there's no room for another woman in his heart, he doesn't even _try_ to hide it.

I also can tell you right out to put any notion of Henry Talbot as Mary's future husband out of your head. I'm sure he hasn't proposed yet and doesn't intend to do so in the future. I know a confirmed bachelor when I see one and Henry Talbot certainly is the type. He will no doubt marry some young, rich and stupd girl one day to get an heir, but he is not willing to settle down now and certainly not willing to do so for Mary. And Mary, my dear, is past the age to wait years for a proposal! If he wanted an heir with her, he would have asked her half a year ago and they would already be sending out invitations.

You might be surprised, but I'm not entirely convinced that a marriage with Tom would be a bad idea. He has of course no fortune and his origins are still deplorable, but he is pretty much accepted among Mary's circle of friends and acquaintances and she seems past the ambition to play an important part in society herself. All her interest is easing the way for George and which eligible, Aristocratic bachelor would be willing to marry a woman in her thirties, who doesn't want to leave Downton and who will spend her whole energy and fortune on another man's son?

We must be practical here. Mary is 34. It is not to be expected that she will have many more children, so any Aristocrat, who might be interested has to take that into account. Tom has a good head on his shoulders and proves to be competent and loyal to Downton in a way, that I would never have expected. I must even say, that his progressive ideas can prove to be good for the estate. I might not like it, but I can see, that sadly the world is changing and Downton, like all of us, has to adjust to it.

The question remains, if Tom and Mary even realize their feelings and if they won't do anything stupid. Instead of discouraging them, we should think about encouraging them instead. It's not an easy task though. You know Mary's stubbornness and I'm convinced I would give Tom a heart attack if I would suggest pursuing Mary to him. I would probably make him running to America again.

No, we have to be intelligent about it. We will talk about it when you come home, when will that be? I doubt you will wait with your departure until one of this horrid winters in New York has started?

I hope we can expect you soon.

Violet Dowager Countess of Grantham


	7. Dr Charlotte Hallford to her sister 2

_Some strong reactions in the reviews this time. _

_I must say, that personally I can understand those, who see it as out of character for Tom and Mary to fall in love. I think it is a stretch, especially for Mary, since she has always been so aware and proud of her position. But then again I also think that Mary has grown a lot as a person in the years of the show. When we met her in season 1, she didn't even consider an upper middle class solicitor worthy of her, has life changed her so much, that she might now even overlook working class origins when it comes to love? That needs to be explored IMO and it is one aspect of the story that fascinates me._

_There's also the aspect of how society or how the family would see such a marriage. I can clearly see the difficulties there. My position is, that Mary has lost her ambition to gain an important position in society, because she only sees herself responsible for the well-being of her son. I can see both POV here though and it is yet another aspect of the story, that I hope to explore._

_What I really can't see is the "incestous" complain. Maybe this is indeed a cultural thing, but Tom and Mary are not blood related at all. To me, personally, it is not different to two people, who've known each other for years and who have both been married to mutual friends later falling in love with each other. It happens and there's nothing "incestous" or icky about that! I also think it is much less cringe worthy, than for example the marriage of Mary and Patrick would have been, who would have been first cousins. THAT was incestous indeed. And even Mary and Matthew were blood related, very far related, but certainly more related than Tom and Mary. _

_I'm also aware of the change of marriage law, that allowed brothers and sisters in law to get married. This law was changed for a reason though. It was changed, because marriage of in-laws was a reality these days. Allen Leech has said in an interview that Julian Fellows showed them, that it was indeed very common back then and happened in fact quite often. _

_That was a long author's note, sorry for that!_

.

.

.

.

Downton, November 7, 1925

Dear Susan,

I can't believe it's been so long, that I have written to you. Work at the hospital is crazy, I had no idea a little village full of farming families would be so much in need for medical care, but it is. Most of the illnesses are harmless, thank God, but people still need care. I am mostly treating the children and their mothers, so most of it is child diseases and childbirth. The latter especially often demands long nights and since they're many children born here, I find myself lacking sleep a lot of the time and then I'm too tired to do anything besides a bit of reading and going to bed early.

But yesterday I had a special evening, that I know you will enjoy to hear about, so here it is: I was invited to the Earl of Grantham's house! You know I've met the son in law, Tom Branson back in the summer when he came for Lord Grantham's funeral? Well, he is still here, helping Lady Mary to run the estate and I happened to meet him a few times in the village per accident. He really is a nice man (and so handsome I must add) and we started talking about a lot of things. He knows all the families here and is so easy to talk to, that I found myself confessing some of my problems with a few of the farmers and he could give me wonderful advise how to behave around them.

This happened a few times and then, on one occasion he invited me to take lunch with him in the pub, since he was on his way there. We had a really nice talk. He's very well read, you can talk to him about so many different things and he knows a lot about each. And also he's one of the very few men I've met so far, who seems to see nothing unusual or daunting in women working in men's professions. You would never think that he was a chauffeur once and comes from a working class background, when he's so much a Gentleman. People in the village say that Lady Sybil and he were madly in love with each other and that he hasn't showed interest in a woman since she died. Apparently there was a schoolteacher in the village who he befriended a couple of years ago, but they say it was more her pursuing him than the other way round.

So a few days ago Mr. Branson, or Tom, as he asked me to call him, invited me to the Abbey for dinner. I must say, I'm not easily intimidated, but I did feel a bit uneasy when I first saw the house. It is amazing, really. You wouldn't believe the hall, it is so beautiful and so very grand. Tom introduced me to his family and they really were all there, except Lady Grantham, who apparently has traveled to see her mother in America for a couple of months. They say she will be back before Christmas though.

The late Earl of Grantham had three daughters. Lady Mary, the mother of the current Earl, is a striking woman and she and Tom are obviously very close. He told me that she lost her husband through a car accident only a year after he became a widower and that their shared grief brought them together. Lady Mary greeted me very graciously. She seems a little bit cool on first impression, but very polite and a perfect hostess.

Lady Edith is the middle daughter. She was very friendly to me. Tom hasn't talked about her much, but he has told me she owns a newspaper and that she is a writer herself, which I find very impressive. She looks completely different from her sister, but she's a good looking woman, too and I must admit, I really would like to see a picture of Lady Sybil now, because the people in the village say she was the "Beauty of the family". If the sisters are so good looking already, how more beautiful can she have been?

Aside from the sisters there was also their grandmother, the Dowager Countess. She is a formidable woman indeed! I've heard about her being very intimidating, so I was prepared to be treated a bit haughtily, but she was actually very polite, too. She is incredibly witty and I had to bite my cheeks a few times not to laugh about some of the remarks she made to Mrs. Crawley, who you might remember, is a patron of the hospital and who is mainly responsible that I got hired. She was also present. I hadn't known that Mrs. Crawley is related to the family, too. She was the mother of Lady Mary's late husband. Obviously she and the Dowager Countess go a long way and I really had to contain my laughter a few times, because of their verbal sparring at Dinner.

After Dinner I was surprised, that the Dowager put me aside and very bluntly asked me about my work and my relationship to her grandson in law. I was a bit taken aback about her bluntness and what was I supposed to say? I really like Tom, I think that's obvious to you, too, after reading this letter and I might even have a little crush on him, but so far he has shown no interest in me that goes beyond friendship. So I told her that we only just met and that I think he's an interesting and nice man and to my relief she seemed to be satisfied with my answer, because she didn't probe any further.

So that was my visit at the Abbey. Do you think it means something, that Tom invited me to meet his family? I'm not sure. He took me home after dinner and he behaved like he always does. Very friendly and very correct. He's hard to read and I really don't know what to think.

Oh, Susan. I'm not even here for half a year and who would have thought, that I would meet a man here? I haven't thought about getting married or having a family in years and now all the sudden there's someone who could make me throw all my plans for the future out of the window? I'm not sure what to do. Should I avoid him and concentrate on pursuing my dreams instead? A career as a doctor and love doesn't go well together, I'm very likely going to be forced to chose one and so far I don't even know if he's even interested in me that way! Maybe all this speculating is completely for nothing! It's vexing me, but I can't help it, after last night it is all I can think about.

Maybe you can give me advise?

Your very troubled sister

Lotta


	8. Tom Branson to Lady Mary Crawley

_You asked for more Tom and Mary interaction? Your wish is my command!_

_I'm surprised about the information that inviting a non-family guest three months after the death of Lord Grantham would be considered a faux-pas. I remember very well, that Lord Grantham invited the vicar to dinner when Sybil was only dead for a week or so. Maybe it's a difference, because he is the vicar? And they had the cricket game only two months after Sybil's death!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Downton, November 7, 1925

Dear Mary,

I'm sorry we couldn't settle our argument from last night, before you left for London this morning. I must admit, I don't understand why you were so angry with me in the first place and I thought about letting it rest until your return, but maybe writing will do us good. Forgive me when I say this, but you've always been more open with me in your letters, than you are when we talk. You said so yourself when I was in Boston.

I really don't understand why you were so angry last night, when I said I'm thinking about pursuing a relationship to Charlotte? I honestly expected you to be glad! You said yourself she is nice and smart. We have a lot in common and you were the one, who told me I shouldn't spend the rest of my life alone! So what do you have against her?

Yes, I don't love her, I told you that much, but you don't love Henry Talbot either, don't you? Nor did you love Tony Gillingham or Charles Blake and still you considered marrying them! Why are you setting different standards for you and me?

I'm sick of being alone, Mary. You taught me that much. In these past weeks I learned again, that life is so short and that it all is worth so much more if you have someone to care for and to love. It took me long enough, but I'm ready to settle down and to build a life after Sybil. Maybe Charlotte is the right woman for it, maybe not. I don't know her well enough and I'm not rushing in, but I think it could be possible.

Is it the whole class difference again? I find that thought extremely disappointing and I thought we're past that. I'm sorry, but you know, that I am not a member of your class and never will be. There's no way I'm going to marry an Aristocratic woman again just to fit better into the family picture! And I can't believe you would be the one who'd expect it? No, please tell me, that this is not the reason.

But what else could be the reason? Why are you so against it, that you refused talking about it and left to London without another word? I'm at a loss here and this letter is my attempt for us to be as honest with each other, as we were in our letters, when I was in Boston. I cherish the openness we shared in them, so talk to me, please?

Love

Tom


	9. Lady Mary Crawley to Mr Tom Branson

_Here's Mary's answer. I wrote three versions of it and changed and rechanged it about 20 times. I hope the end-result sounds as I want it to sound..._

London, November 10, 1925

Dear Tom,

you're right, I behaved irrationally and I apologize for it.

I'm really sorry, but I think I'd rather not talk about it. I do want you to know though, that whatever reason I have to resent the idea of you and Charlotte Hallford, it has, of course, nothing to do with her not being a perfectly charming person or her being "only" middle-class. Of course that's not it, you should know me better by now.

No, my reasons are more personal and I don't want to talk about it, not even to you. Maybe the difference in personalities between us has to show at one point. I can't wear my heart on my sleeve like you do, Tom. Sometimes I think it is better not to talk, because some things can't be made unsaid and would create awkwardness. I don't want that between us. So don't expect openness from me this time, I'm sorry. I think you're making a mistake, but it is your life and your decision. Know though, that I do understand, that you don't want to be alone and above everything I want you to be truly happy, so let's not talk about it any more.

I'm happy to report that Crawley house is as good as sold. I'm meeting Mr. Murray tomorrow to go over the final details, but I think we won't have any reason to complain. We're getting a good price for it, which surprises me, as a lot of families are forced to sell their townhouses and I've always thought that Crawley house was a bit cramped for a really big household, but obviously it is just what the buyer wants, because he didn't even negotiate. I don't know who it is, but it is "new money" as Mr. Murray calls it, so it's probably some rich businessman.

Mr. Murray says Airy-house is going to be sold soon, too and with that sum plus the artifacts we selected, I think our chances are good that we can pay the demanded part of the death duties and will be able to pay the rest per installments. It will be such a relief when we can close that chapter and move on with our lives.

Have you thought about what you are going to do? I would give you, the estate manager job in a heartbeat, but I'm not sure it's what you want? I hope you're not planning to go back to America. Probably not, if you're considering marriage and settling down...

I'm going to meet Henry Talbot tonight for dinner. I'm looking forward to it. Finally some light conversation to take my mind of things without talk about money, servants and death duties, I think it will do me good.

I'll see you on Saturday.

Mary


	10. Joseph Molesley to Miss Phyllis Baxter

Downton November 20, 1925

Dear Miss Baxter,

I hope my letter finds you well and you're still enjoying your stay at Mr. Levinson's house. I hear the winter in New York is cruel though, so I hope you don't suffer under the cold.

Did you happen to meet our Ivy in the house? Is she still there working as a cook? And that nice, young valet, who had a crush on our Daisy, I'm not sure I remember his name... but he was a friendly lad and so terrified of our Mr. Carson!

Well, speaking of Mr. Carson, I think retirement treats him well. I see him and Mrs Carson at church every Sunday and they both seem very content with their new situation. Mr. Carson says he started gardening, something he has never done in his life, but he says he enjoys the fresh air and the exercise. I recommended to ask my father for advice, you know he is one of the best gardeners in the whole village, if you allow me to say so.

I could imagine, that things are done very differently in an American household, is that true? The work must be mostly the same, but maybe the rules and manners are different. Is is difficult to adjust to it?

Not to say, that things haven't changed a bit over here, too. I'm still surprised every single morning, when Lady Mary steps into the breakfast room. A married Lady coming down for breakfast? It's not how things have been done before! But she says, since she doesn't have a lady's maid any more, she doesn't want to bother the housemaids and also that she wants to talk to Mr. Branson about the tasks for the day.

Speaking of Mr. Branson though: There's "trouble in paradise" as Mr. Barrow puts it in his typical, disrespectful words. Lady Mary was in London a week ago, to finalize the selling of Crawley house and ever since she came back, the atmosphere between her and Mr. Branson can only be described as "frosty".

It is surprising really, since they seemed nearly inseparable for weeks since he came back and if my memory serves me right, also before his departure for Boston. But now they barely speak and surprisingly to me it looks as if Mr. Branson is the one sulking and not, as I would have expected, the other way round. We all know Lady Mary after all!

Mr. Barrow says it must be connected to the new Lady doctor in the village. Mr. Branson invited her over to dinner the night before Lady Mary left for London and Mr. Barrow said, he heard him and Lady Mary argue in the library later in the night. So maybe that's it? Maybe Lady Mary doesn't approve. Mr. Barrow says it's clear they don't want Mr. Branson courting a mere doctor. He says it's "bad enough" for them to call a former chauffeur family and now they want him to stay single, because they don't want to have yet another commoner in the family. He could of course marry an Aristocratic woman again, but who would take a man like him? That's surely not going to happen twice!

My theory is a different one though. I think Mr. Branson is angry, that Lady Mary has invited Henry Talbot for next week. She told Lady Edith at breakfast, that she wants to ask his advice on some of the things she and Mr. Branson selected for auctioning and Mr. Branson looked clearly miffed. Maybe Mr. Branson is offended, that Lady Mary doesn't trust his advice on this and wants to ask another opinion?

I think Henry Talbot could be Lady Mary's new husband, the way she was talking about him at breakfast, but Mr. Barrow says it's "ridiculous" and that Mr. Talbot will never marry her. I asked him where he has that information from, but you know him. He just plays the secretive Mr. "I know it all" and told me, that his "life experience" tells him, that there will never be a marriage between Mr. Talbot and Lady Mary.

But I think it is very telling that Lady Mary invites him to stay at Downton, especially at such a time as this. Of course, there hasn't been an announcement yet, but since the family is still officially in mourning, I don't see how there could be one. I'm sure they will announce their engagement in the new year and maybe there will even be a double wedding in the house, because, as you and I suspected before you left, Mr. Pelham and Lady Edith seem to head for the altar as well. But of course nothing has been made official in that corner either.

I must tell you, I hope Mr. Branson and Lady Mary will reconcile soon though. The atmosphere in the house is really uncomfortable with Mr. Branson barely speaking to anyone and Lady Mary and Lady Edith in their usual catty manner with each other. Lady Mary is so much nicer when in a good mood and so far we could always trust Mr. Branson to make her smile, so if they don't get along, it's not good for the whole household.

Well, I must close now, you know how it is, work is never completely done here! I hope to see your soon? The house is not the same without your presence. I heard the Dowager tell Lady Edith, that we can expect Lady Grantham back for Christmas, so I hope you'll enjoy the rest of your stay in America and that you'll have a safe journey home.

Until then

sincerely

Joseph Molesley


	11. Violet Dowager C to Cora Crawley 2

_This was a difficult letter, I thought long about who could write to whom. I'm not sure I did the Dowager justice, but we have to get to a certain point in the story, so here it is..._

Downton, December 4, 1925

Dear Cora,

I really hope you're already planning your departure from New York, because it is of the greatest importance that you'll come home soon. You're needed here, as the young generation is behaving very irrationally.

I don't know what happened between Mary and Tom, but they have been very cool with each other the whole last week. It made for some very uncomfortable dinners after she came back from London.

But to add fuel to the fire, Mary now invited Henry Talbot to the house and is so outrageously flirting with him, that it is embarrassing to watch, even more so, since the man is not responding. Or at least he seems to be responding in good humor, but so very obviously not with the intention to propose.

Meanwhile Tom's mood gets darker and darker. He barely speaks and leaves the room as soon as Mary steps into it, which in return, leaves her in a bad mood, too, but instead of talking to him, she pays even more attention to Henry Talbot!

I tell you right now, if you still have your hopes on Mr. Talbot, you can put that notion right out of your head. The man looks almost frightened and is probably planning his retreat already. I don't know what it is with him and why he is still officially "courting" Mary, but he's definitely not looking for a wife!

Well, yesterday evening, I had seen enough, so I summoned Mary to my house this morning and asked her right out what she thinks she is doing. She played coy of course, pretending not to know what I was talking about, but I didn't let her fool me. I told her, that I know she has fallen in love with Tom Branson and that she should stop this nonsensical behavior. And stop making a fool out of herself over a man she doesn't even want!

She denied it of course. She said thinking she could fall in love with her brother in law was a ridiculous idea and that she and Tom were just friends.

I told her to stop talking nonsense and that I think she and Tom could make a sensible couple for the future of Downton, but that she should be aware that due to his history with this family, Tom would never dare to make the first step. And that it is much more likely, that he is going to run at the other end of the world again, if she continues her foolish behavior with Henry Talbot.

She stopped protesting at that point and went silent. After a while she said: "Well, I could never take the first step myself, so I'm afraid we're in a hopeless position. I will agree though, that bringing Henry Talbot to the house might not have been a wise decision. If I will stop flirting with him, will that satisfy you?"

I told her to make at least some effort to repair her friendship with Tom, too and she said she would try to do so and that is where we are now.

You must come home so we can make a plan how to bring them together. I don't have the tolerance for more of that foolish behavior and it is going on for way too long! I wondered if I should ask Isobel to talk to Tom. She has adopted him in a way, but she is so enamored with the new doctor, so I don't think she is our best option!

I also don't think talking to him myself would do any good, I'm afraid I would scare him away. But you are almost like a mother to him and I know he likes you, so maybe you could do it.

This is why I really need you here now so please hurry your return! I can imagine living with your mother and brother can't be so comfortable after more than two months, so hopefully you're happy to come home anyway.

I hope to see you soon

Violet Dowager Countess of Grantham.


	12. Tom Branson to Lady Mary Crawley 2

Downton, December 20, 1925

Oh Mary,

I wish I would have the courage to send this letter (I know I won't) and I wish I wouldn't need to be drunk to even write it (but I am).

Tonight was a beautiful evening. It was so good to talk to you and clear the air between us. I'm incredibly glad we're friends again, but at the same time it makes it all even harder and so when I went to bed, the warm feeling I had all evening, turned into complete despair, hence the Whiskey and hence this pathetic letter that you'll never see.

When did it happen, Mary? When did I start seeing you differently?

I can't even name the exact time, but somehow it has happened. Somehow, without me even noticing at first, you became more and more special to me to a degree, that I can't bear the thought of ever not being near to you.

When I went to America, I knew I was going to miss you, as I thought of you as my dearest friend, but nothing could have prepared me for the longing I felt as soon as I was away.

I tried to tell myself, that it is just a special connection, because you understand me in a way, that no one else does. You know how it is to lose the big love of your life, you've been through the same hell as I have been, so it is natural that we share a special bond!

But the more I try to tell myself, that it is friendship or "brotherly" love, that I feel for you, the more it gets clearer to me, that my feelings are far beyond friendship and far from "brotherly".

Why can't I love a woman like Charlotte Halford instead of you? I tried, I really did. She is beautiful, smart, progressive, everything that always attracted me in women and yet...

… it's not her face I see when I close my eyes, not her skin that I long to touch or her lips that I want to kiss. It's you. I want you so much, it hurts and it's driving me crazy to know, that you're only three doors down the hall...

Oh God, I'm sorry. I told you, I've had too much Whiskey and I'm frustrated. I know, we cleared the air about it, but to see you flirt with Henry Talbot last week made me so jealous. I really want you to be happy, Mary, I really do, but does it have to be him? He doesn't appreciate you the way I do. I doesn't know the real Mary and I'm sure I know her! She's loyal, honest, brave and she loves deeply. Once you know her, you can't help it, but love her and Henry Talbot doesn't! He sees you as a diversion or some trophy. He doesn't deserve you!

I'm not jealous of Matthew and I know you never would be jealous of Sybil. I still love her as much as I loved her all those years while I admired her from afar at first and then while we were married. And I know you will love Matthew for the rest of your days. I saw you two together, who happy you were and how well matched.

I was afraid once, that if I fell in love again, it would take some of my love for Sybil away and so I was determined not to allow this to happen. But how wrong I was! My love for Sybil didn't get any smaller by falling in love with you, it's more like my heart got bigger. Love is amazing, there's room for you and her in my heart and it doesn't lessen my feelings for each of you.

But I know it is impossible. You always were the "proud" one among the sisters. You have the responsibility to marry well for George's sake and I know you're determined to do so. I can't tell you how I feel, even though I do get the feeling sometimes, that you feel more than friendship for me, too! But is it all wishful thinking?

I can't risk everything. If I told you how I felt, it would change everything. I'm working class, I'm Irish and Catholic. You are not Sybil, who resented her life as an Aristocrat, instead I know you embrace it and you want the best for your son.

But I love you. The truth is, that I'm madly in love with you and that I can't help it! I know we could be so happy, Mary. You and I and Sybbie and George. It is just a dream?

What shall I do? I'm dreaming of a sign. That you somehow show me, that you believe in us, too.

Yours forever

Tom


	13. Mrs Beryl Patmore to Mrs Daisy Mason

_I'm overwhelmed by the amount of feedback I'm getting for this story. Thank you all so much! I don't take it for granted!_

_I had fun writing the following letter. I must say, every day I sit here and think "who could write to whom now?" and sometimes it's really difficult to decide, but then I find it so entertaining to get into all those different characters and Mrs. Patmore certainly was fun to write!_

.

.

.

Downton, December 24, 1925

Dear Daisy,

thank you so much for your letter. Of course, I wish you a merry Christmas, too, and please do thank Mr. Mason for the holiday greetings he sends me.

I'm so proud to hear, that you took your exams! What you have achieved, my dear, is amazing. I still remember when you first started working in my kitchen, barely 14 years old and frightened like a little mouse. So much has happened since then and so much has changed. Remember how you had a crush on Mr. Barrow then? Remember dancing with him? You were swept of your feet and I warned you. Luckily you grew over that crush. And the cooking lessons we gave Lady Sybil? You had the patience of an angel teaching her to bake a cake for her Ladyship and she was so proud when she had done it. Poor Dear, I will never forget her. She really was a beautiful and nice Lady, what a shame that she had to go so young.

Her Ladyship is back from America and she looks much better than when she left. She is still sad, of course, but you know her, nothing could ever destroy her grace and dignity. She came down to talk about the Christmas Dinner with me and she was just as friendly and smiling as she always was. What a true Lady she is, you would never guess that she was born and raised in America!

I asked her, if she liked the food in America and she said, that Ivy is doing a good job as the cook for Mr. Harold, but that she sure missed my trifle a lot. I must say, I'm proud of my trifle. Remember? The first thing, Mr. Branson said to me, when he came back from Boston, was also that he missed my trifle, so it must be something special indeed, it's not just my imagination.

Speaking of Mr. Branson though: You won't believe what has happened! Mr. Molesley only told us (Miss Baxter and myself) under the pledge of secrecy. Last night he "happened" to be in the library late in the evening, as he said. I asked what he did there, but he just mumbled something about borrowing a book and went red as a tomato, so I doubt he was really there for that purpose. I let it rest though, because I wanted him to continue and he told us, that while he was there, Lady Mary and Mr. Branson came into the library. Mr. Molesley said, he was just about to say something, to make his presence known, when they started talking and it sounded so private, that it made him stop right away and instead he carefully retreated into the shadows more.

Lady Mary had a letter in her hand and Mr. Molesley said Mr. Branson went as white as a sheet of paper when he saw it. For a minute there was only silence and then Mr. Branson asked: "Where did you get that?" and Lady Mary said: "Marge gave it to me. She said she found it among the books on your nightstand and it has my name on it."

Mr. Molesley said, Lady Mary's voice was as calm as ever, but Mr. Branson was very obviously upset. He asked: "Did you read it?" and she answered "Of course I've read it, Tom."

There was silence again and Mr. Molesley told us, he almost stopped breathing in fear that they would now see him and it would have been so embarrassing for him to get caught listening! And then Mr. Branson sighed and took the letter from her hand. "I could tell you I was drunk, or that I didn't mean it, to make things easier between us, but I won't lie. I mean every word, Mary. I'm sorry."

Mr. Molesley said at that Mr. Branson started to turn around to leave the room, when Lady Mary suddenly said in a small voice, that he almost didn't recognize as hers: "I love you, too."

Can you imagine that?! Miss Baxter and I almost choked in astonishment when Mr. Molesley came to this point in his story! We thought he wanted to fop us, but he swore that were her words. She really said "I love you, too" to our Mr. Branson!

Mr. Molesley said it then got really embarrassing and he didn't want to soil our ears with a rendition of what happened after that, but Miss Baxter and I just laughed and told him not to be silly and that, of course, he must tell us!

So he said Mr. Branson stopped when Lady Mary said that and turned around slowly. "You do?" he asked and Lady Mary nodded and started something between crying and laughing. And then Mr. Branson practically ran to her and they started kissing. Mr. Molesley said he didn't know where to look since it was, as he called it, "quite passionate" so he only wanted to get out of the library as fast as he could.

He started moving backwards as quiet as he could and opened the hidden door behind his back. He was anxious that they didn't hear him open it, but he said he probably wouldn't have needed to bother being silent though, because in his words "these two were completely lost in each other".

Anyway Mr. Molesley managed to escape without them noticing and he came right down to us to tell us. He was so agitated, he even needed a glass of Brandy to calm his nerves and I must admit, Miss Baxter and I needed a Sherry after that story, too.

So what do you say to that? Our Mr. Branson! Not only did he marry Lady Sybil, now he even makes the cool Lady Mary fall in love with him! He's a nice lad, of course, I always thought so, and very smart, too, but how does he do it?

And what will happen now? Lady Mary marrying Mr. Branson? I can't believe it! But she is a Lady, she doesn't go around kissing men she doesn't intend to marry. It would not be proper!

You must not tell anyone though, Daisy. Not even Mr. Mason. It really has to be our secret for the time being, until we know what will happen, because we don't want gossip to leave the house. I know I can always rely on you, because you've always been loyal to the family.

I hope to see you before the new year. Maybe after the holidays you can come here for a cup of tea? And then we can catch up on the news.

Until then

with love

Beryl Pat more


	14. Tom Branson to his mother Claire 2

_Well, I must admit I had to chuckle about some of the feedback I got for the last chapter! _

_Trust me, while enjoying the challenge to write the story solely through letters, I do feel the boundaries of it! But I sure won't change it now, when the story is nearly finished, because it would destroy the whole story. _

_So sorry to those, who write they prefer a "normal" story, but I can't help you with that. This story will be letters only from start to finish, sorry again._

_The story is coming to an end now. I haven't decided how many more letters I will write. I have one more in mind so far, which could be the last, but knowing me, I might come up with a few more. I don't know yet. _

.

.

.

Downton, December 31, 1925

Dear Ma,

you will be surprised to get yet another letter from me so short after Christmas, when my holiday letter only should have arrived a week ago and I already included my good wishes for the new year? But something wonderful has happened and I have to tell you.

After all these sad and lonely years, I want to tell you, that I have fallen in love again and that I'm happier than you can imagine! I hope you'll be happy for me, too, although I know the next revelation won't please you: The woman I'm deeply in love with, is no other than Lady Mary Crawley, Sybil's sister.

Yes, I know it is strange and I can almost hear your voice asking, "what it is with the Aristocratic ladies", that I feel so drawn to them? But it is not at all, because they're Aristocratic, I assure you. I think the question shouldn't be "what is it with those Aristocratic ladies?" but much more "what is it with the Crawley sisters?" that I can't help falling in love with two of them!

You've met Mary at our wedding, so you know that on first look, she is very different from Sybil. She doesn't like change much, she is very self assured in her position and she doesn't want her privilege to lessen at all. She's not fighting for a better world, like Sybil and I were fighting for one in which men and women are equal and in which there's no class divide and a fairer distribution of wealth.

But she is also not clinging to old ways or old values. She is pragmatic when it comes to change and she neither resents it nor fights it. She accepts that the world is changing and that things can't continue like they always have. I admire that about her.

And what Sybil and Mary both share is their fierce love and loyalty. When she loves someone, Mary is a lioness and I happen to be so lucky, that she indeed loves me, just like I love her. It is this passion and confidence, that I've detected in both, Sybil and Mary and that I can't help but feel drawn to.

You know that she and I are good friends for a long while now. It was difficult for us both to realize that this friendship had developed into something more over the years. I admit, I was scared to death and wouldn't have said something, but fate intervened and so we confessed our feelings to each other on Christmas eve and are now engaged. So far _unofficially_ engaged, I must add. We both know, that we want to marry, but we both know that there're a lot of hurdles to take and we spent hours of talking how to find a compromise for both of us, before we will tell the world.

The first thing was to tell our families (which I do with this letter). I must admit, I was very anxious about the reactions, but to my great surprise, my mother in law and old Lady Grantham seemed actually pleased with the news. Never had I dared to hope they would accept a marriage between Mary and myself, but they really do. My mother in law warmly embraced me and told me, that she loves me like a son anyway and that she knows I will make her daughter happy, so she couldn't wish for a better man for her. And Lady Grantham told me in her usual, blunt way, that it was a "sensible solution" and that she is glad, that we "came to our senses". She made it sound as if we're marrying out of practical reasons, but we are not, I can assure you. In the contrary, after all these years where I buried my emotions deep inside of me where I couldn't feel anything any more, now I feel like I'm overwhelmed by the intensity of my feelings. I'm just so very, very happy!

We haven't told the whole household so far though. I'm not really looking forward to see some people's reactions. The underbutler Mr. Barrow, for example, who never liked me and always hated the fact, that I became a member of the upstairs family after being a servant like he was. Or Mr. Carson, the Ex-Butler, who retired only recently? Mary always has been the apple of Mr. Carson's eye, so no man will ever be good enough for her in his eyes. And he already sees me as a "traitor", because of my marriage to Sybil! I don't know how he will take it, I doubt he'll be happy though. Luckily the new Mrs. Carson has always liked me, when she was still called "Mrs. Hughes" and was the housekeeper at Downton Abbey. I think I always was a favorite of hers and she certainly always was a favorite of mine. She was the one person from the staff, who supported me and helped me to find my place within the family and who offered me comfort when Sybil died. She always loved Sybil, too, but I'm afraid she is not a big fan of Mary, so there the conflict might be just the other way round!

Then there's the bigger issue of how Mary's friends and the families, that the Crawley's socialize with will react. I really can't say. I know most of them by now and through the years I have been included in most of the invitations to house parties and dinners, but I fear that there will be indeed some, who will slight Mary because of me. She says she doesn't care and that her real friends will accept me and care more for her happiness than for my origins and I'm sure she is right. Especially the people in our generation, who I've met while living at Downton, seem to be mostly very welcoming to me these last years and they always treated me as their equal.

And then finally there's the fact that I am Catholic and she is Anglican and, unlike Sybil, she is not willing to marry Catholic nor am I willing to marry Anglican. So we've decided on a registry wedding and I think it is indeed the best way for us. Not only because of the difference in our faiths, but also because we both had a church wedding with our first spouses. Somehow it feels right, that Mary and I will have a different ceremony, just for the two of us.

We haven't set a date yet. We probably will need to wait until summer, because of the mourning year for my father in law and we don't want to hurt my mother in law's feelings. So it looks like there's another period of patience ahead of me! Well, I'm used to it and I can wait forever, if I have to.

Of course I would be so happy, if you could come over for the wedding. It won't be a big affair. We only want a very small celebration. Just the family and a few very near friends. I know it is much to ask, but I haven't seen you for so long and I really want to introduce you to Sybbie. I will send you the money for a first class ticket as soon as we set a date and then I really hope, that your health will allow you to come! Maybe Moira will be able to come with you and bring the children? Then you wouldn't have to travel alone and Sybbie would also meet her cousins.

Well, I must close now. I wish you a wonderful new year and I really hope we will see each other in the summer!

Kiss Moira, Niall and the children from me.

Your loving (and happy) son

Tom


	15. Lady Mary Crawley to Lady Rose

_Aw, thank you, that you want more letters! I'm not finished yet, don't worry. As long as I'm not running out of ideas who could write to whom, I can't part with the story. It is such a nice diversion during the hiatus. _

.

.

.

Downton, January 6, 1926

Dear Rose,

thank you so much for your letter for Christmas and for the wonderful news it contained. So there will be a little Sinderby Baby in the spring? I'm so happy for you and I hope you're feeling well. I know from my own experience that the first months can be draining, but I'm sure Atticus is overjoyed and will take good care of you. And it gets better, I promise!

I have my own news to share and they might be surprising or even a bit shocking for you. I think it won't be a surprise for you to hear, that I'm getting married again, but my fiance is not one of the "desire of suitors" that you so cheekily called them. No the surprise is: I'm getting married to Tom.

Maybe you even suspected it? When we shared our news with Mama and Granny, they both were not surprised. I must say, it is so good to finally say out loud, what I didn't dare to admit even to myself for over a year. I felt even before Tom went to America, that I had fallen in love with him, but stupid as I am, did I let him go anyway without telling him. I'm so happy, that fate brought him back into my life and trust me, I don't intend to let him go a second time.

I know it sounds crazy that, a few years ago, I wasn't ready to marry a "mere" solicitor, but Matthew taught me, that it is so much more important what is inside a man than what his status in society is and Tom is truly the best man I've met since Matthew. I admire his idealism and his gentle nature and I only knew two people before him, who had just a heart as big as his and those were Sybil and Matthew, who I loved most in the world. He can make me laugh and he can make me furious, but somehow, despite all my own imperfections, Tom brings out the best in me and I'm incredibly happy, because I know now, that I will be as happy in my second marriage, as I was in my first.

We haven't set a date for the wedding yet. Due to the mourning year, Mama and Granny told us, that a wedding can't be before the fall. Tom, of course, put on a heroic face and is ready to be patient and accept it, but, knowing me, you probably can imagine, that he makes a much better Saint than I do and so I've decided on another plan. I haven't even told him yet, it is a surprise, so must not tell anyone!

My plan is to get married in March. Then Tom and I will leave for a two week honeymoon and then go back to Downton to fetch the children. Tom is sure his mother won't be able to make the journey to Downton, so I want to travel with him to Dublin. That way the Sybbie can meet her grandmother for the first time and Tom can finally see his mother again, whom he hasn't seen in years.

And from Dublin we will come to America for a couple of months! I think we will go to Boston first, to meet Liam and Cathy, Tom's cousins. Liam wrote to Tom, that he is thinking about opening a branch of his car business in York, so I think it would be great if they would be able to talk about it and make plans in person instead only through letters. Tom is excited about the prospect to work in this field again. He was very successful in Boston and he feels he could be equally successful over here, too.

Then finally we will come to New York, to meet Grandmama, uncle Harold and, of course, you and Atticus. With a little bit of luck we will even meet the newest addition to your family then!

When we will be back, it will already be summer. We will live quietly at home then and in the fall we will give an official wedding reception.

You see, I have it all planned out. I hope us being away will be enough to satisfy propriety and now I only need to convince Granny, Mama and Tom. But I'm rather determined and you know how I am, I'm sure they will all agree with me in the end. Of course it will be unusual, but our whole marriage will be unusual and so, to my own surprise, I find, that I don't care. If I learned anything from the past, then it is that life is short and I'm quite impatient to start my new life with Tom without an unnecessary delay.

So if everything goes according to my plan, I will be Lady Mary Crawley Branson in just two months and we will see each other in the spring. Wouldn't that be lovely? Give my love to Atticus and wish me luck!

Love

Mary


	16. Mr Thomas Barrow to his secret lover

_The following letter is just a lark, I hope you won't hate me for it. The idea somehow popped into my mind and didn't want to get away..._

Downton, January 10, 1926

My Darling,

I know, I'm not supposed to write a letter, but I couldn't call you either and I was desperate to tell you the news, that I've just heard!

Lady Mary Crawley is going to marry Tom Branson!

I'm really astonished, never had I thought it possible, that Lady Mary would so forget herself to marry that uppity chauffeur!

I know, you told me, that he's not so bad to talk to and I actually never had a problem with him when he was still the chauffeur here, but still. How can she do this? The mother of an Earl! A woman who is of one of the oldest families in England and who has eligible suitors at her feet?

I like Miss Sybbie. For her it will be good, of course. She will have a good role-model now and must not only depend on her father, who still doesn't know how to correctly address some of the guests at the house, or who still packs his own suitcases instead of hiring a valet, as the master of the house – and that's what he is going to be if he marries Lady Mary – should do!

I know, I told you, I had the ambition to become the Butler of the house, but truly, I think I must reconsider my decision. Lady Mary still hasn't officially given me the title of the Butler and I'm not even sure I want it after this. Let them take Mr. Molesley as their Butler, he is the image of imperfection and would fit perfectly to this – now very imperfect – house! I have my standards.

And the consequences it has for us! It was clear, that Lady Mary would not be content to be toyed around by you. It's amazing how long you managed to do that, but it only speaks for your ability to woe. How can someone resist these eyes or this charm? I sure can't!

But she is not the youngest any more, so it was clear she would not wait for you forever. We talked about it and yet, I'm sad now that it happened. Even if you will remain friendly with her, it probably will mean you won't be a regular visitor here any more. And I only have so many free afternoons. It will be difficult for us to meet. The thought of not being able to see you regularly, makes me desperate! I can't bear it!

Oh, Henry, Darling, please think about the possibility to hire me as your valet. I know you said, that you can't very well just sack your man without a reason, but think if you can't find one? I need to be with you and I hate that we have to be apart.

Nothing is holding me at Downton, I would come to you in a second, if you offered me the position.

Please, Darling, make it possible! We could be together! Isn't that reason enough to get rid of that valet of yours? Write him a good reference and then tell me. I'll be there immediately.

With all my love forever

Thomas


	17. Mrs Elsie Carson to Mrs Anna Bates

_I'm glad you, dear readers, don't hate me for my last letter. I know it was a bit ridiculous, but I couldn't help it, it takes care of two "problems" and I just thought it funny._

_About Tom and Ireland: When Ireland became a free state in 1923, there was an amnesty for people like Tom. We can assume, that in 1926 he's able to go back to Ireland without fear of getting arrested. (BTW I noticed that I had the wrong year in the last letters from January. It has to be 1926 of course. I'm going to change it eventually, but mention it just in case someone noticed.)_

_Now to a reaction many of you has asked for. Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Downton, January 12, 1926

Dear Anna,

I hope you're feeling well. Don't overdo it, we don't want something to happen to you and the Baby!

I'm glad to hear that the hotel had a good start. It doesn't come as a surprise to me though, because with two such good landlords, like you and Mr. Bates, I always knew it would be a success.

What do you make of the news from Downton? I must say, I was so astonished! Never would I have thought of Lady Mary marrying Mr. Branson?

Can you imagine how Mr. Carson took to it? To say he was speechless for at least two days would put it mildly. He literary couldn't say anything to the topic and it was better that he didn't because if there's one thing we can't see eye to eye about it, it is Lady Mary and Mr. Branson!

If you ask me, I think Lady Mary couldn't find a better man than Mr. Branson. I always liked him, even when he was a young lad and had just started working at Downton. He has always been a good worker, he's smart, polite, honest and punctual. Aside from that ill-advised "almost" attack on the General during the war, we had never reason to complain about him and I must say, I liked his friendly and goodhearted face much better than the sour expressions from Miss O'Brien or Mr. Barrow. Contrary to them, I always knew, that Mr. Branson has a really good heart.

So I have no doubt, that he will be a wonderful husband and dote on his wife, just as he did on Lady Sybil. Poor lad, what did he suffer after her death? He was so sad and lonely, it broke my heart to see him so. I am glad that he found love again, but with Lady Mary? Is this really wise?

You know Lady Mary much better than I do though, so do you think it is possible that she really loves him? And enough to overlook his origins? She is so proud and has always relished in her role as a star member of society, I can't really see her marrying a man, who was a chauffeur once and I'm afraid he's in for a big disappointment in future years. I hope I'm wrong though, they both have been through very rough times, so I wish them both the very best.

Mr. Carson sees it completely different than I do, of course. He thinks Mr. Branson is the luckiest man on earth and doesn't deserve even half of it. In his opinion it was bad enough that he managed to woe Lady Sybil, but Mr. Carson always explained it with Lady Sybil's "impulsive nature" and the war, which, according to him put "too liberal notions into her head", which, in other words means, that she was out of her mind.

But he can't find those "excuses" for Lady Mary. On Sunday he wondered if she was still "blinded by grief", but I told him, that she had enough suitors dangling at her feet after Mr. Crawley died and didn't seem too grief stricken to me during the last year, so if she had wanted another man than Mr. Branson, she could easily have chosen him.

I also told him, that it's easy to see that Mr. Branson is worth a dozen Lord Gillinghams or Lord Talbots, who only live for frivolous entertainment. Mr. Branson at least knows how to work and he really cares for Downton. The estate has never been in better shape than when he was the agent and this in a time when we hear from other big houses going down one after the other! And he also will be a wonderful father for Master George. He's such a natural when it comes to the children, they adore him! Master George and Miss Sybbie are like siblings anyway, it will be good for them to grow up together.

Mr. Carson didn't have much to say after this and then yesterday, we met Lady Mary and Mr. Branson in the village! I could see that Mr. Carson really fought an inner battle when he greeted Mr. Branson, but his love for Lady Mary won and so he congratulated both of them very politely.

And I must say Lady Mary seemed very happy! They both did. They were smiling at each other while we talked and they both laughed at something the other said at one point. They told us, that they haven't set a date yet, but that it will be a very small wedding anyway, due to the mourning for Lord Grantham.

When we left, Mr. Carson looked very thoughtful and then he said: "I suppose it must be love indeed. I haven't seen her so happy for a long time." and I agreed with him. I think he is even a bit happy for Lady Mary now and I must say, I'm happy for Mr. Branson as well.

Maybe fate has brought together, what belongs together in the end, even it seems unlikely at first look.

Maybe we can meet Sunday in a week? In the afternoon for tea? I can't wait to hear what you have to say to this. And Mr. Bates, too!

Take care of yourself, you hear? I'll tell Mr. Bates to not let you work too much in your condition.

hopefully until next week

Elsie Carson


	18. Lady Mary Crawley to Tom Branson 2

London, March 1, 1926

Dearest Tom,

you will be surprised, but I managed to buy a wedding dress in the very first shop that we entered and – yet another surprise – it didn't even cost the world. I'm rather proud of me. When I think of the endless fittings I had for my wedding dress six years ago, this is a very nice and welcome side effect of a registry wedding.

I bought something else, too and all I can tell you is, that you will love it. I blushed when I tried it on and I didn't show it to either Edith or aunt Rosamund. Can you guess? Well, that is enough teasing for now.

All in all it was a nice shopping tour we did today. I even laughed a bit with Edith, who's usual sour face lit up a bit when she studied the catalog with – surprise - wedding dresses. She is so easy to read. I wonder when Bertie Pelham will work up enough courage to actually ask her? Everyone can see that those two are hopelessly in love, I don't really understand what is holding them back. Maybe in an act of mercy you could go for a drink with him, play the big brother and ask him about his intentions? I know it must be a hard prospect for any man to live a life with Edith, but heavens...

Alright, alright, I'll stop. I can hear your lovely voice in my ear, telling me to stop being cruel to "poor Edith". Did I tell you that I'm developing a definite liking for a certain soft Irish brogue? So much indeed, that I wouldn't even mind getting chided right now and you know I hate that! How could that happen? I'm getting sentimental.

I miss you, there I said it and I'm only here for two days. Also I'm worried, that you will work yourself into a coma during these last weeks before the wedding and it will be all my fault, because of my brilliant "get married and disappear" idea. Well, if you'll break down after the wedding and sleep all through our honeymoon, I know that I'm the one to blame.

No seriously, I hope you're alright and don't work too hard. I'm sure Bertie and Mr. Drewe will have everything under control during our absence and we can't do much about the death duties before the auction in the fall anyway. If something unexpected happens, we will just come back, but I'm sure everything will be fine.

How are the children doing? Kiss them from me and tell them I'll be back on Saturday. I miss you all!

Oh, I met Henry Talbot. Simply by accident when we had tea at the Ritz. And what did he tell me? That Thomas Barrow applied for a job in his house and he asked if it would be alright with me?

I was surprised, but it actually solves the Molesley/Barrow problem, what do you think? We can make Molesley happy by making him our Butler and I always thought he was less a snob and more loyal than Barrow. Less competent, too, that's for sure, but he learned his job and I think he deserves it. Now we just have to decide whom to give the responsibility of a housekeeper. I would like to give it to Baxter, but I must talk to Mama first. I'm shying away from it a bit if I'm honest. She has to bear so much changes in her own house, I don't want to change everything for her. But Baxter would make the most sense, I can't see Marge or any other of the younger housemaids as a housekeeper. And to hire a new one? We want to reduce staff and not increase it.

Anyway, I told Henry, that he can have Barrow and that I'm sure he'll get an excellent reference. It was a nice meeting, actually. I'm glad we can still be friends. Speaking of friends: I've met your Dr. Hallford before I left for London and she was very gracious, too. It seems like we both haven't broken any hearts with our engagement. Now is that a rather disappointing thought or not? I settle for "not".

Only four days left, before I'll come home. Thinking of you, all the time.

Love

Mary


	19. Tom Branson to Lady Mary Crawley 3

_Sorry for the delay, but I was unsure if I should proceed with a letter from Tom, or just get right to the wedding. I started some letters and deleted them again, but now I've decided, that one more letter of Tom doesn't hurt._

.

.

.

.

Downton, March 4, 1926

My dearest Mary,

if you're getting sentimental, then let's get sentimental together. I'm fully aware, that this letter will only reach you the day you'll come back to Downton, but I can't help it. I miss you so much, I'll have to write anyway, just to feel a little bit closer to you.

I'm glad you're having fun. I coughed and spilled my coffee when I read about your purchase and got a censoring glance from Barrow for it. I could clearly read his mind: "Oh, Mr. Branson isn't able to hold his coffee pot. After all this years! And I have to serve him, isn't the world an unfair place?"

So, no, I don't mind at all if Thomas Barrow is going to search his luck in a new household. He's a good worker, but Molesley is much less a snob. He's never made a fuss about my history in the house. I found that very agreeable.

I agree, that Baxter would make a perfect housekeeper, especially since I think she and Molesley are friends. It is good if Butler and housekeeper work together well and in agreement. But I also see what you mean about your mother. I think we should just talk to her? Tell her, that we don't want to pressure her, but maybe we underestimate her and she'll be alright with Baxter taking over the responsibility? And maybe we can distribute the work in a way, that will allow Baxter to take care of your mother despite her new position?

You mother has been very helpful to me in cataloging all the artifacts that will go to the auction. It's amazing how much she knows about them! I must say, I spent some very interesting and informative hours in her company during the last week and I learned a lot about Downton and the history of your family.

I think Tim Drewe, Bertie and I have all sorted out now for the estate during our absence. We won't have to worry about it too much.

So it looks like now the only thing left to take care of is getting married! What do you think, Lady Mary? Shall we do it?

Oh and don't worry about me falling asleep on you on the honeymoon. I think you don't realize, that an Irish working class lad is made of harder stuff than your lot. I assure you, there's no danger for you there, I'll be happy to stay awake for you "Milady" when the time comes.

Now I just hope you'll come home quickly.

I miss you. Did I say it already? I miss you so much.

All my love

Tom


	20. Claire Branson to her son Tom

_Now that we're getting nearer towards the end of the story, I find it harder to decide who should write to whom. I've not yet found a good ending point though, so you can expect more letters still. _

_Since some of you asked: Here's a letter from Ma Branson to her son. I hope you'll enjoy it. _

.

.

.

Dublin, March 15, 1926

My dear Tommy,

I know we will see each other soon – and I'm so looking forward to this day – but I still want to take the opportunity to send you my blessing and my best wishes to your wedding.

How well do I remember, all these years ago, that you wrote me about your marriage plans with dear Sybil, my boy! How furious I was and how foolish I thought you. I had always been so proud of you! You were the smartest of my children in school, you got your first chauffeur's position when you were only 20 years old and then, when you got the job at Downton Abbey, I was so touched that you never forgot about your family and sent home money every month.

And then came the day, that you wrote me the letter, that said you wanted to marry the Earl's youngest daughter. I was so taken aback, I thought you must have lost your sense! But I also remember the day you brought Sybil to Dublin and into our family. What a fine person she was. So beautiful, so polite and so very kind and gentle. When I saw you two together, I changed my mind about her and about you two being foolish. I knew that she was going to make you so very happy and that you were made for each other.

I know, you have gone through hard times, Tommy. First you made one stupid mistake and lost your country. I know you are a good lad, Tom. I know you never wanted to hurt other people and that you bitterly regretted what you did at Drumgoole castle. I'm glad we can forget about this all and that you can finally come back home to Ireland.

But if that was not enough, the worst of the worst happened. You lost your beloved Sybil. This is another letter, that I'll remember until my last day. I cried for you, my dear boy and I cried for the loss of that beautiful woman. I cried and I asked God why he took her from you. I didn't find any answers and I'm sure you asked the same questions again and again.

And now you have found love again. I pray that your new lady is just as fine a person, as her sister was. This time I will not let prejudice cloud my judgment, I think I learned from that past experience. I hope you two will have a very happy and very long together. You deserve it, Tommy. You've been through enough and you always remained a good son of whom I'm very proud.

Look what you have made out of yourself! Who would have thought 10 years ago, where you would end and what would have become of you? I think your father would be proud. You know as much as I do, that he wasn't keen on the English Aristocracy, but he would be proud to see how far you've come.

Be happy, my son, you deserve it.

I'm counting the days till your visit. I can't wait to see you, your new wife and my sweet little granddaughter! Not even three weeks from now! I can't wait.

With all my love

Ma


	21. Lady Edith Crawley to Lady Rose Sinderby

_Since so many of you asked for Edith, here is a letter from her. I'm not sure I can write her very well, but I hope it's okay._

_I love the idea of ending the story with a letter in future times! I will definitely think about that!_

_Thank you all for the suggestions. Even if I can't write all the letters you would love to read, you all really inspire me!_

_._

_._

_._

Downton, March 19, 1926

Dear Rose,

we had our wedding yesterday and bride and groom left for Scotland yesterday afternoon to their honeymoon, so I take the time now to sit down and write you how it all went.

As you know, Tom and Mary decided on a registry wedding, but unlike you, they only went for the registrar's office in Ripon, which is very small indeed and not at all grand like the one in London where you and Atticus got married.

Mary looked good. You know her, she's a Queen no matter what the occasion and even though I don't look eye to eye with her on much, I must say she has impeccable taste. All three children were present which Granny thought a bit "too progressive", but Mary and Tom said they wanted them there with them and Mary had put the girls into little dresses that matched the color of her own and George was wearing a little suit that looked like Tom's. It was very cute.

Sybbie was so excited, we had a hard time keeping her standing still when Mary entered, I think if Tom wouldn't have put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down in that moment, she would have jumped up and down, cheering!

Tom looked handsome as ever. I'm still not quite over the fact, that he is in love with my sister Mary, but I have to say he seems to be very happy. It is strange to think, that someone would fall for Mary after loving Sybil, but if I learned something in my life, then it is the fact that Mary must have something that makes men admire her, even if I will never find out what it is.

But she does love Tom, I actually can admit to that. If someone had told me five years ago that Mary would overlook position and status when it comes to marriage, I would have laughed in that person's face. But she doesn't seem to care one fig when it comes to Tom. When she walked down the isle (alone, I must add), she practically beamed at him and he at her. I think, as unlikely and unusual as this marriage is, they make a good couple.

He had Bertie Pelham as his best man. I was happy for Bertie, that Tom asked him and I know he was proud to do it. It was only our family, with Granny, mother, Isobel and the children and Bertie at the wedding.

After the wedding Tom took us all for lunch in a restaurant in Ripon. It was not what Granny or the rest of us was used to, so it was a new experience for us, but surprisingly we really enjoyed it, even though Granny made some remarks about "modern young people" and their "unusual ways to celebrate a wedding".

Before we had our lunch. Tom held a speech, that made us all cry a little bit. He talked about the time when he first came back to Downton as Sybil's husband and how lonely and out of place he felt when she died. But then he thanked us all for opening our hearts to him and allowing him to find his place in the family and to feel so welcome and loved now. He then talked a bit about Mary and how she became his best friend and how he then found out that he had fallen in love with her and how happy she makes him. It was very touching and even Granny had to dab her eyes.

Tom and Mary left right after we returned to Downton. They're going to Scotland and will be back in two weeks to fetch the children for their long journey to America. I have planned a lot of things for little Marigold for the two months where they're away. I hope we'll be able to distract her enough, so she won't miss Sybbie and George too much.

I hope you're feeling well now? Is all going well with your pregnancy? I must say, I envy Tom and Mary, that they will be able to meet the little Sinderby-Baby. But I hope when all goes well, we will see next year again maybe?

Until then be sure to write and let us know how you are doing. Greet Atticus from me and be well!

Love

Edith


	22. Lady Mary Branson to Cora Crawley

New York, May 17, 1926

Dear Mama,

after a long and exciting journey we have now arrived at Grandmama's house in New York and I can finally take the time to write a proper letter and not be modern and just send a postcard instead.

Where shall I begin? I was sad that you and I didn't find a private moment to talk properly, when Tom and I returned from Scotland for a day to fetch the children. I would have loved to talk to you about the honeymoon and how very happy and content I am. I know you still worry and I would like to take all these worries from you.

Those two weeks in Scotland were so beautiful and I finally allowed myself to be as happy as I have been before Matthew died. I realize now, that I didn't expect it. I've always heard the saying, that nothing will ever compare to first love and in a way that is true, but now – without any need to compare one to the other or without lessen my feelings for Matthew – I find myself completely in love again and it is simply wonderful.

We talked a lot about this, Tom and I. I was afraid that we would both put our dead spouse on a pedestal and that the living part would never be able to live up to the memory. The question for me was, that when we would have a conflict – and I know we will have plenty – would he long for Sybil, who has been a so much better person than I am? Tom joked, that Sybil was a much better person than he is, too and that we two are more even, but then he also said, that I have to remember we were not the same people 6 years ago. The tragedy that we went through changed us and Matthew and Sybil weren't there to change with us, but we both were there for each other. So even though, as he said, "younger Tom" could have never imagined, that there could be room for another woman in his heart than Sybil, "older Tom now finds his heart filled with you". I was very touched by this, because it is just what I feel, too. He can put it into words better than I can though. And he is generally more open about his feelings than I am, too.

You know, Matthew was able to look right through me. He said he knew the "real Mary" and I used to laugh and to be honest, I was rather skeptical if there was indeed a "real Mary" to detect. I hoped that there was, but I secretly thought that the better Mary he seemed to see in me was only a figment of his imagination. But then after he died, during these painful first months, when I was unable to move, to think, or to do _anything_ at all, I found out that he was right. There was a part in me that got lost when he died and for a long while I wasn't able to detect that part in me any more. But somehow Tom has the same ability as Matthew. I must admit, at first I was a bit unnerved when I detected, that I'm never able to fool him! There were a few incidents, when I tried to put on a facade and he wasn't fooled for a second, when everyone else was.

And not only that he is able to look through me just as Matthew, he is also able to awaken this part in me, that got lost when Matthew died. It's like in his company, I can allow me to _feel, _to be soft and weak and it enables me to be empathic and caring and to be so much more like the woman I want to be. I'm a better person through him.

Tom also admitted to some fears and insecurities. There are some fears in him, that I might regret the "mésaillance" some day and that I could grow to be ashamed of his lower origins. But I was able to convince him, that this is not going to happen. I entered this marriage in the full knowledge, that there will be people who will frown on us. I hope he knows though, that I'm enough of Sybil's sister, to know what I am doing and to know my own mind. It's not as if I hadn't given it some thought. When I noticed, that I fell in love with Tom, I _did _think about the disadvantages of this marriage. But I've decided, that these supposed "disadvantages" don't matter for me any more. What matters to me is to be with the man I love, to secure George's inheritance and to give George a father, who will care for him and love him like his own. What do I care about less invitations to dinner when I'm in London compared to that?

He also told me, that he had seen Matthew and me together and he had always thought us to be a wonderful couple. He told me how much he admired Matthew, because he was smart, educated and principled and still was also friendly and open to a man like him. He will never forget how Matthew "welcomed him with open arms" into the family. His fear is, that he can't live up to a man "as perfect as Matthew". But I assured him, that I don't mind a few more flaws and that Matthew had them, too. It wasn't as if Matthew and I didn't look eye to eye on everything and we had a lot of quarrels about silly things. I told him that sometimes perfection can drive you just as crazy as imperfection. We both had to laugh a bit about the arguments we had in our previous marriages and it was a relief to know, that Tom and Sybil had their share of them, too, even though to an outsider they seemed perfectly in harmony all the time.

I wonder now, if I hadn't married Tom, if I had indeed fallen in love with some other man in my acquaintance instead, would I have been able to be so open about my love for Matthew to him? Wouldn't this other man not have been jealous and unable to understand this complicated process of grief and new love? Is it not just this cruel destiny that befell us both, that makes it possible for us now to go into this new love with open eyes and open hearts and completely honest with each other? The fact that we both lost our one big love, it is part of the persons we are now and in all this sorrow and horror about the loss we had, we have been lucky, that destiny made us find each other in the end.

After our short stay at Downton, we went to Ireland. It was a very emotional journey for Tom. He so loves his home country and for a long time he had thought he would never come back. It was also very emotional for him to see his family again. Mrs. Branson was very nice to me and she was, of course, overjoyed to see Sybbie for the first time. But she was also incredibly nice to George and treated him just as if he was her grandson, too, for which I was very grateful, because I was afraid he might feel left out a bit.

We left Dublin after three days and then the crossing started. I admit, I was happy that we had Nanny with us. I don't know how Tom did it with Sybbie when he went to Boston last year! After the first excitement, the children were incredibly bored on the ship and they had to be entertained all day. Even Nanny got to her limits and I was amazed how resourceful Tom is when it came to find things to play with the children. He told me, that he was "hoarse from reading and singing to Sybbie" last time and I can easily imagine!

But finally, after eight days, we reached America and went straight to Boston. Liam and Cathy were just as nice and welcoming as Tom had described them. Sybbie was very proud, that she could introduce George to all her cousins and she was amazed when she found out that Liam and Cathy's youngest, the little Baby she had taken a strong liking to when they lived there, was now able to walk! For a moment she couldn't believe that it was the same child.

Tom and Liam also had business to talk and I can proudly tell you, that Liam will open up a branch for his land machines in York and that he wants Tom to manage it, until someone else can take over. Tom doesn't want to do it permanently, because he says he doesn't want to be so far away from Downton for work and he thinks, that if we want to save the estate for George, he will be needed there, too. He will be, but I'm proud of him anyway, because I know he wants to be his own man and it speaks so well for his success in Boston, that Liam now trusts him with opening this new branch practically all on his own.

So now we finally are in New York. We already saw Rose for tea. She is enduring the last month of her pregnancy and was happy to have us for a distraction. She and Atticus seem to be very happy still and Atticus is most attentive towards her. It was a very sweet and nice visit.

Grandmama is her usual self, she keeps us busy with invitations to all her friends and with showing us New York. It is very exciting and very interesting and she keeps us permanently occupied, but I do have to admit, that I long for Downton already. I love the city, but not for long. After a while I need to go back to my lovely Yorkshire!

Well, I don't think I can tell you many news from grandmama and uncle Harold. You've seen them yourself not too long ago after all. They both send their greetings and their love of course though.

For now, we will make the best out of city life and enjoy New York's society for a few weeks longer and hopefully we will also stay long enough to meet the new Baby, so I can tell you all about the new heir or heiress of grumpy old Lord Sinderby.

Give all the family my love (yes, even Edith) and hopefully we will see each other in less than a month at Downton.

your very happy daughter

Mary


	23. Dr Sybil McCoy to George Crawley

_This is it, dear readers. The last letter of the story. I very much thank the reviewer, who inspired me to write this last letter in future times. It was a wonderful idea and I really liked writing it, so thank you for this inspiration!_

_I really want to thank all my readers and reviewers. I'm completely overwhelmed about the number of reviews I got and it shows me, that there's an interest in Tom and Mary and that this ship indeed could make sense and would find acceptance in a big part of the audience. For me, personally, it more and more becomes the only sensible outcome of the story, if the beautiful friendship between Tom and Mary would develop into love. It would show real character growth and it would be the best solution for George and for the future of the estate. _

_But I'm realistic enough to know, that we probably won't see it in the show, I think instead we'll see Mary marry Henry Talbot and Tom will probably just stay single. Not everyone can have a happy ending and Julian Fellows doesn't seem to care much about Tom. What a pity that is! For me he has always been the main reason to watch. _

.

.

.

York, September 28, 1971

Dear George,

how are you doing? It's been a while since you've last wrote, but I hope it is just as your mother used to say when you went to university: "if you don't hear from him, everything is fine".

Speaking of aunt Mary, you won't believe where Dad and I went two days ago! We went to see Downton! I wasn't sure, if Dad would really like to visit, so after I heard that the National Trust opened the house this summer, I pondered back and forth about proposing the trip to him and last Sunday I finally just took my heart in my hands and simply asked. And, to my big surprise and great relief, he was very happy and enthusiastic to go, so I booked a tour for the middle of the week. I left the children in the care of John and my mother in law and took the day off, so we could leave York in the morning and would have the whole day for our visit.

I must admit, I was very nervous myself when we neared the house. I glanced to Dad a few times and I knew he had to be feeling even worse. He was pale and tense and didn't speak a word. When we saw the house for the first time, I stopped and we left the car for a moment. Dad just stood there and stared at the house, which looked just like it always did. Beautiful and grand and perfectly unmoved by time and history.

We did see the difference though, as soon as we took the last corner. Countless cars on a huge parking lot and people all over the park, where you, Marigold and I and later Lizzie and Daniel used to play.

I had booked a normal tourist tour and since we were a bit early, we first took tea in one of the tea rooms there. Can you imagine? The old servant's hall is a tea room now and another one is right next to the garage. We took that one "for old time's sake" as Dad said and we had a nice tea hour there sitting on a terrace in the sunshine. The tea was fine, but Dad shook his head about the state the garage was in. "It looked in much better shape while I was responsible for it", he said. "And I don't mean back when I was the chauffeur, but later, too."

After our tea time we wandered a bit through the park. It is all like we knew it Even the bench where Dad and aunt Mary used to sit on in the summer evenings is still there. We sat down there and Dad told me, that it was one of his favorite places. I know he still misses the countryside now that he lives with John and me, but I can't help it, we must live where our work is and we can't commute into York every day with our schedule.

Then our tour began. Dad was nervous, I could see his hands were shaking, when he showed his ticket to the tour guide and I wasn't doing much better. It was so strange to come to the house, which has been our home for as long as we can remember, now as complete strangers. Nobody knew us and we didn't tell anyone who we are and that Dad lived there with aunt Mary until only two years ago.

Oh my God, the moment when I entered the hall. All the memories! You remember our Christmases at Downton? Or the balls? And my wedding? I will never forget how beautiful that day was and how proud I was when I came down the big stairs with your mother and my Dad was standing in the hall, looking up to me with tears in his eyes.

I could see that Dad had similar thoughts while he took in the view of the hall. He didn't speak, but his eyes were wide and he only reluctantly followed the group into the next room, which was the library. We went through the library, the Drawing room and the Dining room and everything looks neat and well kept. The National Trust really keeps the house in good shape and it was a relief to see that. But it was also strange. All traces from us are gone. No family pictures on the mantlepiece, no books or magazines lying on the coffeetable, no sheets on the piano.

But aside from that the house is completely unchanged. The furniture, the artifacts, it is all as it was how we left it two years ago. King Charles is still looming over the table in the dining room and the family portraits still ornate the gallery on first floor. I did see your portrait, too and had to smile a bit. You look so serious, I remember that aunt Mary always said you looked completely different on pictures than in real life and it is true. I don't know many pictures on which you're smiling and in real life you very rarely look serious. Why is that?

Anyway, Dad didn't speak during the whole tour. We saw a few bedrooms on the first floor, too, but those look completely different now. They even showed us Daddy's and aunt Mary's old bedroom and Dad stood there for a long time, gazing into the room that he shared with his wife for more than 40 years. It was strange, but it looked so different, it was not recognizable at all. Then they showed us Grandmama's bedroom and another room on the bachelor floor. I didn't recognize any of the furniture though, they must have fetched it out of the guest rooms or from the attics. Or maybe they just brought new furniture into the house that matches the times and style of it.

When the tour was over and we stepped out of the house again, I saw that Dad had tears in his eyes. I was terrified at first, thinking that it had been a bad idea to bring him there after all, but he smiled and squeezed my hand. "Thank you, Sybbie," he said. "It was wonderful to see the house one last time. It played such an important part in my life." He then said, that he was glad, that you waited to give the house to the National Trust until your mother died, even though he thinks they're doing a great job with it and even though he is happy that they will keep the house for further generations to see. "It would have been difficult for her though," he said. "She so loved this house and although she was proud of him and of course knew that he would not be able to keep the house in the long run, she also was a bit sad, that George chose another career in the end."

We didn't stay near the house after the tour, but drove to the village instead. We went to the churchyard and to the big family grave. Do you remember the time when your father and my mother had their own graves? I vaguely remember that Dad took me to my mother's grave when I was small, but I couldn't have told where it was located. Dad showed it to me and he said that your father's grave was right next to it, but that they moved it all together when grand-grandmother Violet died.

We stood at the grave for a long while. "Now they're all together again, Sybbie," Dad said. "I find it very comforting. Your mother, Mary, Matthew and hopefully me, too one day. I hope George will allow it, that I'll be buried here, too, even though I'm not a Crawley." I said you would, of course as I'm sure you wouldn't want it any other way, too.

I gave him some private time at the grave then and pretended wanting to see the church again. The church was, of course, completely unchanged and it never held that much appeal for me, being catholic after all, but I felt he needed some time alone with his memories of the people he loved the most in this world aside from us, his children.

When we later drove home, he was tired, but I think he was very happy and content and I was glad, that I had found the time to do this trip with him. So much indeed, that I asked him, if we should do a short trip to Ireland, too next spring. But he declined. "Ireland is a closed chapter for me," he told me. "God knows, I loved my home country, but I have long given up thinking of Dublin as my home and instead my home has been Downton for most of my life. As long as your grandmother lived, I still had a link to Ireland, but since she has died, I don't need to go back. I have lived through the greatest pain and the biggest joy at Downton. For a few years I was deeply unhappy there and then the last 43 years, I was very happy. I had Mary and you and George and Lizzie and Daniel and you all made me feel blessed. Sometimes I wish, I had been able to make a bigger difference, like I imagined to do so when I was young, but then again, I think I did what I could and that not everyone can change the world in a big way and that we, your mother, your aunt and I, were somehow testament of the big changes in the world."

Oh George, then he said something, that made me worry. He said: "I'm just sad, that I had to see both the women I loved die before me, but I know that we don't have a say in these things. God gives and takes as he pleases. I don't know why I'm still here, but maybe my job is to help you settle a bit in York with your huge responsibilities at the hospital and with the children and John. I don't think you really need me though. You're doing just fine, you know that, don't you?"

I told him, that of course I need him very much and that I'm so glad to still have him in my life, but

George, my heart sank into my stomach, because even though it is just a gut feeling, I must admit I'm a bit worried about Dad.

I know it is much to ask and that you didn't plan a trip home during the three years of your contract, but George, do you think it is possible somehow, that you will be able to come back here this Christmas? Of course Dad would love to see all his children here and I can't help feeling that I'm not sure he'll still be here if you wait until your contract in New York expires.

He's not ill or something, but he is tired and contemplative. I can't really explain it, but there is this certain air about him, it is like it was with aunt Mary. I really don't want to create a panic without a reason, but I wrote to Elizabeth and Daniel, too, that I would like to have you all here for Christmas. Of course for them it is so much easier to come from London, than it would be for you.

Oh dear, I can't imagine my life without him! It was so hard to lose aunt Mary and now Dad, too? He is the best father I could ever imagine. Even in my wildest years, when we had a lot of arguments and disagreements, I always knew he loved me so much and I felt secure in that love when I had to make the big decisions for my own life.

But I think he wants to be with aunt Mary now and with my mother. It is clear how much he misses your mother every day since she died and that he is not as complete as he was when she was still alive, so I think – even though I dread the day it will happen – Dad will be happy to go in the end. I think he sees his life completed and wants to be with the women he loved so much.

Oh George, forgive me for writing such a gloomy letter and for worrying you, but we've always been honest with each other, haven't we?

I hope Gabby and the children are well and that we will all see each other soon. Please give them all my love. Don't work so much, little brother, but who am I telling this? I know you won't listen anyway! But John isn't much better and if I think about my own schedule at the hospital right now... it's gruesome! Still I hope you'll find time for the family, too.

Please think about Christmas? I know it would mean the world to Dad.

Until then, love

Sybil


End file.
